Any More Obvious
by One Cynical Babe
Summary: Two completely different groups of people coming together, and falling in love. With many difficulties, they all pull through. I PROMISE the story will be better than the summery . AU YAOI LEMONS OCCness RenBya GrimmIchi KusaHitsu ShuuKira, ShiroIshi
1. A Bit of an Introduction

**Summery: **Two completely different groups of people coming together, and falling in love. With many difficulties, they all pull through. AU YAOI LEMONS OCCness RenBya GrimmIchi KusaHitsu ShuuKira, ShiroIshi

**Pairings: **ByakuyaxRenji, GrimmjowxIchigo, KusakaxToshiro, ShuuheixIzuru, & ShirosakixUryuu

**Warnings: **BOYxBOY, YAOI, LEMONS, LIMES, SWEARING, SLIGHT BONDAGE, ALCOHOL USE

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, or any products, clothing brands, TV shows, music, movies, electronics, etc. that are mentioned throughout the story.

* * *

**Any More Obvious***

_By: One Cynical Babe_

**Chapter One: **_A Bit of an Introduction*_

Byakuya Kuchiki had a hard life, sure his family had lots of money, but he never got to think for himself. He was trained to be a dancer, all he did was train, he had no time for himself. He got everything, except for what he really wanted, real love.

Renji Abarai had a bad home life. His mom left when he was young, and his father is never home. All he has is his music, his friends, and his skateboard. He never knew what love was until the one day he laid eyes on the most beautiful person ever.

* * *

This is their story, and the story of their friends who end up getting involved.

Byakuya woke up this morning to his noisy alarm clock, he quickly turned it off and sat up in his bed. His body was sore from all the constant practice, and he just wanted to sleep, but of course he couldn't, it was his first day at school. Senior year, he should be excited, but he wasn't. School was what he dreaded, sure he was smart, and had no problem with the work, it was all the pressure put on him to score top marks.

He sighed, and stood up, making his way to the shower. After a nice relaxing shower, he wrapped a towel around himself and got out, looking at himself in the mirror.

He _hated_ his looks. He hated his blemish free, cream coloured, perfectly shaped soft face, he hated his indigo coloured eyes, he hated his soft, shapely, pink lips, he hated his perfectly straight nose, and thin eyebrows. He hated his long raven coloured hair that framed his seemingly perfect face. Most of all he hated his body, it was toned, and beautiful, it was a dancers body. He stupid 5'11 body was the worst thing that could happen to him, he was too often mistaken for a girl. It was at times like these he wished he wasn't a sight for sore eyes, it got him stared at, it's why people were his friends, besides the fact he had lots of money.

He growled at his reflection before he left the bathroom to go and change.

He pulled on his tight black jeans, that showed off his curves perfectly, and a soft white, long-sleeved v-neck shirt, along with a pair of black boots, almost like combat boots, his father disapproved, but Byakuyya didn't care. He fixed up his hair, so it sat perfectly, framing his delicate face.

He then made his way downstairs, and was greeted by his mother, and father. "Good morning mother, father." His father gave him a disapproving stare, Byakuya brushed it off, and sat down at the table, a plate of food being placed infront of him.

No one talked the whole time. It was silence. Byakuya was only acknowledged when he messed up, even was he won an award, he was constantly told he could do better. He finished his food, and left the table.

"Have a nice day." He said before grabbing his bag and heading out the door, to the car with his driver waiting for him.

* * *

Renji woke up the the barking of dogs. He frowned at the sound of his neighbours dogs who never shut up. He groaned and pulled himself out of bed. His father probably already left for another business trip, live wasn't good when your father was a hot shot business man.

He made his way to the bathroom, shedding his clothes, and stepping into the shower, sighing hen the hot water slid down his body.

Today was his first day of high school. Yes, he was only a freshmen, though he didn't look it. He was tall for his age, 6'2, and he had a very toned body, along with arms and legs, girls of all ages yearned for him. He had deep brown eyes, and bright red hair that hung down to the middle of his back, though he usually tied it up, and his body was covered in tattoos. From his face to his toes. He got it done when his uncle took him, and signed a consent form, two years ago.

He got out of the shower, and made his way back to his room. He put on a pair of ripped blue jeans, and some band t-shirt, that clung to his body perfectly, defining his toned chest. He dried his long red hair, and tied it up in a loose ponytail.

Renji looked over at the clock and noticed he was running late, and ran into the kitchen grabbing a piece of fruit, and his school bad, before running out the door and booking it to school.

When he got to the front of the school, he spotted his friends, Ichigo, Shuuhei, Shirosaki and Toshiro. He ran over to them, and they all smiled at him. They started talking about when this weeks band practice was, until a black car pulling up the the school caught their attention.

Five boys stepped out. One had dark, _dark_ blue hair, and wore glasses, and was_ very_ formally dressed, the next boy was blonde, and seemed very meloncolly, he dressed a little less formal than the first boy. The next boy to step out was shorter than the first two, but thw first two were also pretty tall. This boy had and almost dark purple hair colour, he was dressed in tight jeans, with hightops, and a simple black shirt. Then next one to step out was the tallest of all of them and almost screamed _SEX_. He had tousled light blue hair, and a ripped body. He wore a white dress shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, and a few buttons undone exposing his toned chest, and black dress shoes.

They all stared in awe as the last boy made his way out of the car, which was more like a limo. To Renji, the last boy looked like an angel. His hair was a perfect black, it looked soft to the touch, his face was perfectly shaped, his lips looked soft, and kissable, and the clothes he was wearing complimented him in all the right places.

"Who are they?" Shuuhei wondered out loud. Every boy in the group had the same thought. And orange haired girl with a huge bust walked in front of us, and looked at us.

"Do you know who they are?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. We all shook our heads. She continued, "They are the 5 most wanted people in the school. The blonde one is Kira Izuru, the one with the glasses is Uryuu Ishida, the one with the purple like hair is Kusaka Sojiro, the intimidating looking one is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and the feminine looking one is Byakuya Kuchiki. Their families have lots of money, so that's why they are so well known, and the reason why almost everone wants them." She smiled at them. "Well it was nice meeting you, I must be on my way though." She skipped past them through the doors.

The boys still had their eyes on the other five. All of them mesmerized.

* * *

Byakuya, and his only _real_ friends, stepped out of the car one by one, not one of them happy about being back.

Grimm smiled back at them. "You boys smell that?_ FRESH MEAT_." He grinned wildly. Grimmjow had this thing, every year he made it his goal to sleep with the whole population of freshmen, he had relationship issues. They all rolled their eyes at him, and made their way towards the doors of the school.

On their way in they passed another group of boys, who looked to be freshmen, only because they've never seen them before. Byakuya's eyes locked wiith the boy with tattoos and red hair. The gaze lasted langer then it should have, and left Byakuya weak in the knees, he leaned over an Kusaka, who had also locked eyes with another person in the group. Then he looked down at Byakuya. "What is it?" Byakuya shook his head. "I just ... felt light headed for a second." They continued walking into the school, Byakuya not being able to get the boy out of his mind.

* * *

_**NEXT ON** Any More Obvious:_ The story of Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Things heat up with the two of them once they start to interact.

How will hings end up between to the two?

Well you'll have to wait to find out...

**Short A/N: I'm currently working on the next part, so please be patient with me. . Follow, favourite, or review if you like the story so far. I'm suuuuuuuper excited bout it ... I hope you all like it too! :o**

**UPDATE: Of course me being me, I never bothered looking up everyone's height ... I was informed I got them wrong for Byakuya and Renji xD Stuuuupid me xD**  
**so thank you to whoever informed me (: - 03/08/2012**


	2. Wrapped Around My Finger

**Summery: **Two completely different groups of people coming together, and falling in love. With many difficulties, they all pull through. AU YAOI LEMONS OCCness RenBya GrimmIchi KusaHitsu ShuuKira, ShiroIshi

**Pairings: **ByakuyaxRenji, GrimmjowxIchigo, KusakaxToshiro, ShuuheixIzuru, & ShirosakixUryuu

**Warnings: **BOYxBOY, YAOI, LEMONS, LIMES, SWEARING, SLIGHT BONDAGE, ALCOHOL USE

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, or any products, clothing brands, TV shows, music, movies, electronics, etc. that are mentioned throughout the story.

* * *

**Any More Obvious***

_By: One Cynical Babe_

**Chapter Two:** _Wrapped Around My Finger*_

* * *

_Ichigo's P.O.V_

I watched those stuck up bitches pass through the doors. Everyone was amazed by them, but no, not me. Sure they were all attractive, but relationships weren't my thing. Friends with benifits possibly, but never relationships, there's no one out there, guy or girl, that can handle me. I have an insatiable sex drive, all my past relationships seemed to have a problem with that.

We all decided to start heading to class before the halls got too crowded, we all had our first two classes together, the other ones we were split up, but some of us managed to still be together so I would atleast know someone in my classes.

As I was walking through thhe door someone, very big was pushed into me. "Hey, watch it." I growled. "What did you say?" I looked up into the eyes of the blue haired boy, who in my opinion looked more like a man, who sould have already finished high school, from earlier. "I said, Watch it. You almost knocked me over." He grinned. "It's not your fault your so short." My face heated up he wasn't_ that _much taller than me. "I'm not short. I'm_ not_." I hissed at him. "Sure sure." He laughed. "Kiss my ass." I glared at him, he just laughed again.

I frowned and walked away from him towards my class, with everyone else. "Hey Ichi," Shuuhei whispered. "He's following you." "Who is?" "The blue haired sex god." I groaned, and turned around, and sure enought there he was, stalking towards me like I was his prey. "What do you want?" I asked exasperated. "A date." he said confidently. I looked at him blankly, and then everyone in my group started to laugh out asses off.

"That's funny to all of you because?" he asked confused. I smiled and walked up closer to him, I lifted up my arm and snaked it around his neck, grabbing some of his hair, and tugging it down until our lips were mere inches apart. His hands on my hips, while deep blue eyes were clouded, and sure, I'll admit, he did look sexy, but he was the playboy type, if though I don't like relationships, those types of guys aren't my type.

I chucked softly, and rubbed noses with him. "Sorry big boy, relationships just aren't my thing." I smiled and went to walk away from him and go back to my friends, who were standing near the classroom waiting for me.

"Oh no you don't." he growled. His grip tightened on my hips, and he pulled me closer towards him. "You are_ such _a tease. You think I can just let you leave now?" "Let me go." I glared at him.

He just chucked darkly, and started to kiss up my jawline, until he got to my ear. "I'm going to kiss you now." he whispered in my ear, a sexy tone to his voice.

I was about to protest when his lips met mine. I was ready to fight back, and give him a swift kick to the balls, but I didn't completly hate the kiss. It was a simple closed mouth kiss, no tongue, but man was it amazing. I kissed him back eagerly, he started to nip at my bottom lip every so often, and I moaned softly. He finally pulled away, a victorious look in his eyes.

"I _will _make you mine. The name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Remember it." He kissed me one last time before walking off in the opposite direction with his friends.

I stood there there for a few seconds, speechless. I didn't know what to say. The warning bell snapped me out of my thoughts, and I slowly made my way over to my friends, my eyes not meeting theirs. This sort of felt like the walk of shame. No one said anything for a moment, then at the same time they all started to laugh at me.

I glared angrily at them, and Renji slapped me on the back. "Way to go Ichigo, school hasn't even started yet, and you already have a boyfriend." He teased. I pouted. "Not my boyfriend." No matter how good the kiss was.

I stomped into the classroom, and took a seat at the back. My friends followed suit. I just listened while my teacher was talking about what we'd be learning this year, boring shit, as usual.

Then my mind drifted back to Grimmjow, and the way he kissed me, it was innocent enough, but at the same time very sexy. Just thinking about it made me shiver in pleasure. That doesn't mean I like him, only his kisses. I_ only _like his kisses. Not him.

* * *

_Grimmjow's P.O.V_

I felt proud of myself as I walked away from that hot piece of ass. My friends rolled their eyes at me as I continued down the hall. I think I might like that firey little red head. I really should have asked his name though. I looked back at Uryuu.

"Hey Ishida, I need you to find out the name of that red head for me." Ishida stopped walking at glared at me. "What was that Grimmjow?" He asked, pushing his glasses up.

I groaned. "Can you_ please _find out his name for me?" I ground out, damn Ishida and his manners. He gave me a cold smile that sent shivers down my spine. "Why of course I will Grimm, why didn't you ask that in the first place?" I growled at him, and stalked towards my first class.

When I entered the class, everyone stared at me. This was probably about what happened with the red head. I don't usually do PDA, but I felt the need to dominate the red head. Ishida, and Byakuya came in not longer after me. Kusaka, and Izuru weren't in any classes with us because they were younger.

Throughout the whole time the teacher was explaining things I spaced out, and thought about the beautiful boy. I've never been so attracted to someone before to the point where sex wouldn't matter, where we could just talk. I think I'm broken. I'll have to as Ishida what's wrong with me... he should know. Smartass.

Everyone in the class started to talk, so I'm guessing the teacher finished talking. Whatever.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, he's a freshmen, his father works at the local clinic, he has two sisters, Karin and Yuzu, and a cousin who is also a freshmen, he attends this school also, and is called Shirosaki. That's all I know. You're welcome." I nodded, "Yeah, thanks." He pushed his classes up and left me to go make conversation with Byakuya.

Ichigo. Strawberry. Cute. Fucking adorable. I can't wait to tease the kid again.

The next three classes before lunch were the same. Boring. Teachers really do know how to bore people to death.

* * *

I smiled as we walked into the crowed cafeteria. I could just smell the food. While I was walking owards the food line, I spotted my little berry, but at the moment food was more important, I couldn't think on an empty stomach.

The line couldn't have been long enough, I was almost half dead by the time we got to the front. After the food issue was solved, we needed a place to sit.

Now we could really sit anywhere, with anyone, but there was only one person I want to sit with. I turned to them and was about to tell them where we sould sit when Byakuya cut me off. "No. The answer is no. We are _not_ sitting with those freshmen." I frowned. Then Izuru cut in. "Well... I don't really mind..." He said quietly. "Yeah, I think we should go over there." Kusaka joined in, looking towards the table dreamily.

"HA! Three against two. I win. We sit over there." I smiled widely, and ignored their stares of evil.

We were a few steps away from the table when a tall crimson haired boy blocked or path. "What do you want with Ichigo?" We had a stare down, until I sighed. "Just to talk." I answered simply. "That didn't look like talking this morning." He crossed his arms. I laughed, "Yeah, that's called marking my territory. Now can we sit down at your table and eat?" I asked getting frusterated. I heard someone clear their throat, I looked over at Ishida and glared at him, then I looked back at the crimson haired boy. "_Please_." I ground out.

The boy held back laughter. "No." He said seriously. I raised my fist ready to punch the kid out, when a soft hand stopped mine. "No Grimm." Byakuya said softly, and looked towards the crimson haired boy, and turned on the charm. "You seem like a reasonable man, why don't you let my friends and I sit here. We would really appriciate it." He smiled cutely at the boy, and seductively ran a finger down his chest.

The boy had a blank look on his face, so no one knew what he was thinking. Then the boy grabbed Byakuya's hand, making him jump. "Listen, I find you very beautiful, but the answer is still no. You see, Grimm here made my friend uncomfortable, and that doesn't sit well with us. If you want to sit with us so bad, then you have to get on your knees and beg, Princess."

I held back my laughter, afraid that if I laughed, Byakuya would kill me in my sleep.

Byakuya looked shellshocked. Not even we dared to talk to Byakuya like that.

Byakuya glared at the boy. "Why I never! I didn't even want to sit with the five of you. I was strongely against it. You should be honoured we even came over here. The only reason I'm over here is because this blue-haired idiot might actually have _real _feelings for your friend, and Grimmjow doesn't _feel_ anything. So I suggest you let us sit down _right now _before I take you down myself,_ Princess _And that's Byakuya Kuchiki to you_." _Byakuya finished, and was breathing hard.

None of us had ever seen Byakuya speak so much, let alone get so worked up. Not even when he was alone with us.

The boy looked at Byakuya, completely shocked. He moved aside. "Be my guest." Byakuya nodded. "Thank you." He said out of breath, sitting that little prissy ass of his down.

Knowing Byakuya there would be lots of ass kissing to make up for it, but it was so worth it. We all took our seats, I of course sat down beside Ichigo.

Then the albino, that looked related to Ichogo spoke up. "I'm Shirosaki by the way. You all already know Ichogo." He smiled wide, and Ichigo hid his head in his hands. "Shuuhei." The boy with the tattoo on his left cheek, added in." I saw Izuru watch Shuuhei with curious eyes. Interesting.

The crimson haired boy smiled wildly. "I'm Renji." Byakuya glacnced sideways at him, and then back at his food. The four boys had their eyes on the white haired boy, expecting him to introduce himself also. Deep green eyes looked up. "What?" He glared at all of them. "Be civil, and introduce yourself." Renji growled.

The white haired boy went to talk but was cut of, "Toshiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya." Kusaka answered. Questioning eyes glanced between the two boys. Toshiro looked like he wanted to cry, while Kusaka was looking at him lovingly. Toshiro stood up quickly. "I uh, I have to go." I walked out of the cafeteria. "I'm going too." Kusaka stood up, following him.

It was an awkward atmosphere until Renji broke it. "So, what do you people do for fun?" It was an awkward question, but it got everyone talking. "Swimming." I answered simply. "I write." Izuru answered quietly. "Does it really matter?" Ishida sighed. Shirosaki leaned in closer to him. "Why won't you tell us? Is it something ... _sexual_?" He smiked. Ishida gaped at him. "How _dare_ you suggest that. I'm offended. I have better things to do than pleasure myself, or have ... _sex_." He spat.

They both continued to arugue but we all tuned them out. Renji looked down at Byakuya. "What do you do for fun?" Byakuya looked at him with an emotionless face. "Nothing." "What do you mean?" Renji asked. This interested me too. I always thought Byakuya danced for fun, guess not.

"Do you know how to have fun?" He asked Byakuya. "I don't know what fun is." He said like it was the most obvious thing ever. The conversation between them ended there, though Renji kept looking at him.

I looked down at Ichigo who was still hiding his face in his arms. "Hey Ichigo." I tried to ge his attention. I poked his shoulder. "Leave me alone." He mumbled. I frowned, I wouldn't leave him alone. So then I lifted his up, and placed him in my lap. He looked up at me, his face was flushed, and he looked extremely cute. "Why won't you leave me alone?" he frowned. I nuzzled his neck, "You inerest me, and I would like to get to know you." Ichigo sighed loudly. "I guess we could be friends.." He avoided eye contact. "What does being friends entail?" Ichigo looked confused. "What do you mean?"

I smirked. "We get to hangout?" "Sure I guess." "Hmm, I get to eat lunch with you, _everyday_?" He looked irritated, "Fine." He said. "I get to hug you?" I proved my point by holding him close to me for a few seconds. "O-Okay, I guess that's OK..." He blushed. "What about kissing? Do I get to kiss you?" Ichigo furrowed his brows, so I decided to demonstrate. I pulled him into a deep kiss, it took him a few seconds, but he finally gave in, wrapping his arms around my neck. I smirked into the kiss, as he let me shove my tongue in his mouth. My tongue glided swiftly into his mouth, exploring it, tasting him.

He tried to dominate the kiss, but after a small battle, I won. This kiss wasn't anything like the one from this morning. It was a passionate, wet, kiss. After a little while I pulled away to let the poor kid breathe. "Again." He murmered, fingers tangling in my hair, pulling me back in for another kiss. I happily complied. Ichigo was really into the kiss now, moaning softly from time to time.

* * *

_Ichigo's P.O.V_

I never thought kissing someone could be _this_ enjoyable. I never wanted him to stop. Unfortunatly though, someone cleared their throat, loudly might I add, and Grimm pulled away from me, looking over at the people sitting at the same table who all looked at us shocked. It was Renji who cleared his throat. "It's um, time for class Ichigo, we have that class next." I thought for a second, I guess we did. I sighed and looked at Grimmjow. "I have to go..." I pouted.

"Meet me outside the school at the end of the day, we'll hangout after." I smiled at him, hoping he got the meaning. He smiled and kissed me one last time, though I wished it lasted longer. I stood up with Renji and walked to class. Renji was giving me weird looks as we walked. "Did you seriously just make-out with that guy?" "Yes. Yes I did," I smiled, "and it was the best kiss I've ever had." Just thinking about it made my toes tingly. Renji rolled his eyes at me, and we continued on to class.

**(A/N: School is boring, I mean would you rather that, or I skip to the GrimmIchi action, where they decide to have sex anywhere at anytime? I don't know about you but, I pick the latter. Soooo anyways ... the rest of this slowly progresses into a lemon ... if you don't know what it means ... well ... google it.)**

* * *

_Later, After School_

I met up with Grimm on the front steps of the school. When our eyes met we smiled at eachother. "Hi." I smiled. "Hey." We stood there awkwardly for a few moments. "So what are the plans?" He asked. "My house. It's just around the block." He nodded, and we headed off.

When we got to my place I let us in, and could smell food cooking. The girls were home, but dad won't be back until late, thank god. Sometimes he gets a little too excited when I bring people over. "Karin, Yuzu, I'm home!" I called out to them.

Yuzu poked her head out of the kitchen. "Ichi." She smiled, then she noticed Grimm standing there. "You brought a guest?" She looked at him curiously. "Yeah, this is Grimmjow, he's my ... _friend_." "Hello." She smiled nicely at him. "Hi" He said back.

"Well anyways, we're going up to my room. Behave yourselves, dad won't be home until later." She nodded, and went back into the kitchen, Karin was probably in the living room. I then led Grim up to my room, we were both sort of rushing.

We walked into the room, and as soon as the door was shut, I was pushed against it, and his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist.

He snaked his tongue in my mouth, and rubbed it against mine draging a long moan from me. This kiss was even more intense then the one at lunch, and much louder too. He pulled away so we could breathe, a strand of saliva connected to our lips that eventully snapped, and fell down my chin.

My breathing was ragged, I was trying to calm myself down, and it was working until Grimm thought it would be nice to start kissing my neck. I gave up trying to calm down, now I just wanted him. "Oh Grimm..." I moaned tugging on is hair. "Take me over to the bed." He smiled kissing me again. "My pleasure." I held onto him tight as he carried me over to the bed, and set me down softly on it, then getting on top of me.

Our lips found eachothers again, tongues gliding sensually across eachothers, hands running up and down eachothers bodies.

I pulled away for a second. "Don't you think this is happening ... a little too fast?" I said breathlessly. "What is this going to be Grimm? What are we going to be?" he smiled softly stroking my hair. "We can be anything that you want." He kissed me tenderly, and pulled away looking me in the eyes. "Have you ... ever done this before?" He asked, there was a fearful look in his eyes.

I chuckled. "Of course I have. I'm not a virgin. I mean, just look at how sexy I am." I winked at him. He laughed, leaning in close for another kiss. "Mmm, Ichi, I love kissing you." He kissed me softly, and I smiled into the kiss.

His hands went to the hem of my t-shirt, pulling it up and over my head, only breaking the kiss for a second. "Yours too." I mumbled against his lips. I could feel him smirk, then he pulled away and tore his t-shirt off.

He had the body of a sex god, it was beautifully sculpted, ugh those abs. I reached out and ran my fingers slowly down his chest, stopping at his pants line. I gave him a sexy smile, then he grabbed my hands, "Ah, ah, ah Ichi, you first." He held my hands above my head, while his other hand reached down to undo my pants.

He stuck is hand down my boxers, andstarted to rub, my already hard, length, while he started to suck on my neck. I moaned quietly bucking my hips up into his hand. "Mmmmmm, more Grimm, touch me more." He smiled against my throat. Still fondling my erection, Grimm started to kiss down my neck, then down my chest until he reached one of my nipples. He grinned widely, before giving the small nub a small lick. I gasped, he took that as a good sign and started to suck on it, I moaned again. When Grimm was satisfied and my one nipple was thoroughly abused he switched to the other one. This man could do amazing things with his tongue.

When he felt they were both abused enough he came back up face to face with me. I was getting restless, he has yet to move his hand, still sitting on my erection, and pleasure me. I frowned at him. "Grimm, touch me. Please." I pouted. He laughed and kissed my swollen lips, shoving his tongue in my house, I happily kissed back.

I gasped in suprise when started to move his hand up and down my length, stending jolts of pleasure through my body. I moaned into the kiss. We kissed for another minute or two until he pulled away and tore my pants off, along with my boxers. "Mmm, Ichi baby. You look delicious. He started to fondle my balls.

I moaned happily, but my breathing hitched when he rubbed his finger around my entrance.

His hands holding my arms above my head let my arms go, and he was now completely ontop of me. Both of his hands on my hips, and he rubbed his clothed erection against mine. "Grimm, your pants, off. Now." He smirked, getting off of me and undoing his belt. "As you wish."

First off were the pants. Then he slowly started to remove his boxers. I'm pretty sure at that point I was drooling, he looked even better naked. He had very well defined abs, arms, and legs, along with his _adonis lines*_, and the impressive erection he was sporting between his legs.

It looked painfully hard, the tip was an angry red colour, and was oozing with pre-cum. I licked my lips at the erotic sight. Grimm smirked and ran his hand through his messy locks of hair, it was like the cherry on top of it all. He _must_ be some sort of god. No person can look that sexy.

He got back on top of me, his mouth finding mine, in a hot, messy, kiss, tongues meeting in the middle.

He started to rub his hips against mine again, and the pleasure from the friction was unbearable. I broke away from the heated kiss and moaned. "Ahh. Oh, Grimm. G-Go lie down on your back." I was red faced and panting.

He looked at me confused for a second, then followed orders, and laid down on his back. I gave him a quick kiss before I positioned myself so I was ontop of him facing his aching length. The traditional 69 position. "Oh, how naughty Ichi." Grimmjow chuckled, and started to suck the tip of my penis.

I complied with a moan, and started to lick up the underside of his erection, and then twirling my tongue around the tip, taking as much as I could in my mouth. I action was repeated, on my part, in and out, suck, in and out again, but god did he taste good.

I gasped when I felt something warm and wet circling around my hole.

I blushed a deep red as soon as I realized it was Grimjow's tongue. Man did it feel good. I groaned when he began to shove his tongue in. "More Grimm, I want more than your tongue." I murmered, and began sucking again.

I felt cold and empty when he took his tongue out, then the full, and complete feeling came back when he quickly shoved two fingers in. I gasped, partly in suprise, partly in pain. "Thanks for the warning." I turned my head to glare at him, as he gave me an innocent look. "You son of a- AH." I moaned when he hit my prostate.

He kept his fingers there, just pushing up against it, driving me insane. I pushed back against his fingers, completely forgetting about sucking him off, "Move them.." I moaned. "Ah ah ah, Berry. Manners." I growled. "_Please_ move them." "Better..." He murmered, pulled them out, then shoving them back in, another finger added.

I was in heaven, his fingers were like magic. "God Grimm, just hurry up and fuck me." I moaned again as his fingers brushed against my prostate.

"What was that Ichi?" He asked. I glared at him. "_Please_, hurry up and fuck me already, I can't take it anymore."I groaned, he pulled his fingers out and flipped me over on my back, him towering over me. "That's better." He smiled down at me, and sank down for a passionate kiss.

I eagarly kissed back. It felt amazing kissing him.

"Mmm, babe, just a sec. I have a condom in my jean pocket." He mumbled against my lips, before reching down to his discared pants to grab the condom.

**(A/N: Yes, yes, Grimm may be a man whore, but atleast he has safe sex right? No STDs for Grimmkitty, or Ichiberry.)**

He ripped open the condom package, taking it out, and rolling it down his length. "Ready?" He smiled. "Fuck yes." I smashed our lips together. He lubed himself up, not breaking the kiss and positioned himself at my entrance.

"I'm gonna do it now." He murmered. I nodded, kissing him to distract myself.

I felt the tip enter, and I tried to relax, I haven't had sex for a little while, I forgot it hurt this bad. My hands clenched onto his back, holding on for dear life.

He kept pushing in, until he was burried deep inside me. I moaned at the feeling of being completely full. "Calm down Ichi.." Grimm murmered, kissing up and down my neck to distract me. The initial pain started to fade, and I started to try to move. "C'mon Grimm. Fuck me." I whispered in his ear.

He smirked, and kissed me roughly, not hurtful rough, but it was almost sexy in a way.

He pulled out almost all the way and quickly thrust in, imediatly hitting my prostate. He continued going at a fast pace, making me scream his name, and move my hips in time with his. My fingernails were digging into his back, leaving nail marks.

"God Ichigo, you feel amazing, you're just so... perfect." He smiled at me, an actual _real_ smile, a _big_ real smile. I smiled too, who wouldn't?

His thrusts started to get faster, and harder. One of my hands went up to clutch his hair in my hands, while the other one stayed and continued marking up his back. "Mmm, Grimm, sooon." He kissed me. "I know babe, I know. Me too."

We kissed eachother passionately, as he gave a few more hard thrusts.

I came, screaming his name loudly, my sisters probably heard, but at the point I didn't care. Not soon after Grimm came, we both rode out our orgasms in a euphoric bliss.

He gave a few more shallow thrusts and pulled out, taking off the condom and tied the end in a knot, throwing it out in the trash can beside my bed.

I probably had a goofy smile on my face. I've _never_ felt this good after sex. _Ever_.

Grimm laid back down beside me, as I try to catch my breath. "That was..." "Fucking amazing." He finished for me. I turned my head towards him and smiled. "We _have_ to do that again." He kissed the tip of my nose. "You bet your perky little ass we do." I laughed softly at his answer, and rolled over on top of him, so I was straddling his hips.

He smirked up at me. "Taking charge now, are we?" "Damn right." I smirked back. His hands reach down to squeeze my ass. "Sexy." He grinned.

I leaned down to lock our lips together. It was a passionate kiss that lasted a good while, as I grinded our hips together, making us both hard again, before I leaned over to my bedside table and reached into the drawer pulling out another condom. I ripped the package open, and spread it down his thick erection, leaving space at the top for his cum.

I could feel him reach behind to prepare me, but I slapped his hand away. "No foreplay." I growled. He complied and just placed his hands on my hips.

I lifted myself up and quickly sat down on his newly _engorged* _member. I gasped at the sensation of being full again. "Ahhh Grimm, you're so big..." I pulled myself up, than down again onto his erection. "You make me feel so full." I moaned. He just grinned widely, grabbing a hold of my waist, helping me move up and down faster, him meeting my thrusts every time making sure to pleasure me each time.

* * *

_Grimmjow's P.O.V_

Ichigo was perfect in everyway, and knew exactly how to turn me on without even trying. For the past hour or two we've fucked on almost every place we could.

After he rode me, I took him from behind, which he thoroughly enjoyed. I them bent him over the desk in his room. After that we didn't even make it to the bed, and ended up doing it on the floor. We then continued towards the bed where_ another _round commenced, not that I'm complaining.

We've now moved to doing it up against the door. Ichigo's nails, once again, marking up my back as I thrust in at a fast pace, he was at a point where he couldn't think straight and all could do was moan my name.

This boy was_ insatiable*, _it was amazing.

We were both close, I could feel it, just a few more thrusts. Then, the door was pulled open, both of us falling to the ground, still connected.

"You're kidding me!" It happened to be Renji, Shirosaki, and Uryuu.

"Cover your eyes little girl, you're too innocent to see this." Ishida covered Ichigo's sisters eyes.

Shirosaki just laughed. "We came for a visit to see where you disappeared to after school, now we know. This is just too good." He wipped his tear filled eyes. Ichigo stuck up his middle finger at them, not saying anything inappropriate because his younger sister was there.

"Ichi-nii, food is ready." His sister said, here eyes still covered. Ishida turned her around and asked her to go downstairs. "He'll be down in a few minutes Yuzu." Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose, and glared at me.

"Not even one day and you still manage to get into someones pants. You're insane." Shirosaki slapped him on the back. "Give him a break man, Ichigo hasen't gotten laid since he dated Renji here, it's good he finally got laid." My gaze shifted to Ichigo who was concentrated on not making any sudden pleasureable movements.

"You and_ Renji_?" I asked shocked. "Yeah, two years ago - Oh god." He gripped my back hard, leaving more marks. I looked up at everyone else. "Get lost, he'll be down in a second." I growled. They all turned and left, and I picked Ichigo up, still inside himl, and shut the door, leading up back to where it all started, the bed.

I became hurried. I wanted to reach my long awaited climax. We both moaned eachothers names when it happened, and I pulled out, taking the condom off** (A/N: A new condom was used every round F.Y.I. if he didn't that would be grooooooss .)** tying it off, and throwing out. I slumped down on tiop of Ichigo kissing him softly.

He smiled up at me. "We are_ so _having sex more often." I kissed the tip of his nose. "You got it."

* * *

_**NEXT ON **Any More Obvious: _The story of Toshiro and Kusaka.

How do they know each other?

What will happen when they meet again?

How will it end?

**(The next part starts around where Toshiro runs off at lunch.)**

* * *

**_Vocab:_**

_*Adonis Lines - a nickname for the V shape near a man's abdomen muscles when he has a very low body fat percentage._ (There are two definitions, but this definition was what I was talking about.)

_*Engorged - to swallow greedily; glut or __gorge,_** or** _to congest with blood._ (Both sounded kinda right ...)

_*Insatiable - not satiable; incapable of being satisfied or appeased._

**DEFINITIONS FROM, AND _ .COM._**

**A/N: Sooo I know it was a little rushed at the end... but be nice .. this was my first, sort off, long lemon-ish scene... ugh, feels like I bombed it D: Let me know if it was any good, and what I could improve on ... I hate that I tend to rush when I write ... :/ Anyways ... I can't wait to start on the next part :) I'm excited... Thanks to those who reviewed and fav/followed. :) I'm hoping the next part will be finished by the end of the month, but right now I'm super concentrated on my other story, 'The Mess You Left' it's and ItaNaru story... I looove that pairing :$ Well I must be off now. Buh-Bye! 3 (:**


End file.
